Death
by Missgzb
Summary: ide gila yang muncul di tengah makan malam. DaeLo fic. GS. DLDR. RnR


**Death, Where Are You?**

 **.**

 **MissGZB present**

 **.**

 **.**

Junhong duduk di depan meja riasnya. Cermin di depannya memantulkan seorang gadis berkulit putih dengan rambut coklatnya. Semburat tipis merah muda tidak pernah meninggalkan tempatnya. Wajahnya yang manis itu tampak sedikit kacau. Dia meniupkan nafas dari mulutnya ke atas sehingga poni yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya terbang ke atas dan jatuh lagi ke tempatnya. Junhong mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitarnya. Dia mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak manis di mejanya. Dia mengetik sesuatu dan mengirimkan pesan untuk seseorang.

 **To : Dae-chagi**

 **Kalau dalam satu jam oppa tidak datang, aku tidak memaafkan oppa**

Junhong berjalan ke arah ranjangnya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya. Dia membuka browser di ponselnya. Membuka situs jejaring sosial.

 _ **Death, where are you?**_

Post.

Junhong melempar ponselnya di sebelahnya. Tiba-tiba dia jatuh tertidur. Dirasakan ponselnya bergetar. Ada pesan masuk ke dalam ponselnya.

 **From : Dae-chagi**

 **Mian chagi. Aku terjebak macet.**

Junhong mendesah membaca pesan masuk itu. Dengan enggan dia bangun dari tempatnya tertidur. Dia membuka browser-nya. Membuka jejaring sosial yang sama dengan jejaring sosial yang sebelumnya. Ada seseorang yang memberi komentar pada status yang di-post tadi.

 _ **Death: I'm here.**_

 _ **Choi Junhong : Siapa kau?**_

 _ **Death: Death.**_

 _ **Choi Junhong: Apakah aku mengenalmu?**_

 _ **Death: Tidak. Tapi aku mengenalmu.**_

 _ **Choi Junhong: Apakah kau seorang teman di sekolahku?**_

 _ **Death: Ya.**_

 _ **Choi Junhong: Kau siapa?**_

 _ **Death: Aku yang biasanya duduk di sebelah kananmu di kelas matematika.**_

Junhong terdiam untuk sesaat, berusaha mengingat seseorang yang duduk di sebelah kanannya pada kelas matematika. Tapi dia tidak menemukan siapa-siapa di kelasnya. Junhong pun menutup browser-nya. Mengetik pesan kepada seseorang.

 **To : Jungkook**

 **Kookie, apakah kau ingat seseorang yang duduk di sebelah kananku di kelas matematika?**

Satu pesan masuk.

 **From : Jungkook**

 **Tidak. Seingatku di situ kosong.**

Junhong membuka browser-nya kembali dan menuju situs tadi.

 **Death: Halo? Kau di sana?**

 **Choi Junhong: Apakah kau benar teman di sekolahku?**

 **Death: Sebenarnya bukan.**

 **Choi Junhong: Kenapa kau di sini?**

 **Death: Karena kau memanggilku.**

 **Choi Junhong: Aku tidak memanggilmu.**

 **Death: Ya. Kau memanggilku ke sini.**

 **Choi Junhong : Apa yang kau mau?**

 **Death: Mengambil nyawa seseorang.**

 **Choi Junhong: Siapa?**

 **Death: Kau? Siapa yang kau mau?**

 **Choi Junhong: Kau gila!**

 **Death: Atau pacarmu?**

 **Choi Junhong: WEIRDO!**

Junhong menutup ponselnya dan melemparnya ke ranjangnya. Bulu kuduknya berdiri, dia merasa seseorang mengawasinya. Dia menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, berjaga-jaga kalau ada orang.

Tiba-tiba telponnya berdering. Seseorang menelponnya.

 **Dae-chagi is calling...**

 _ **"Halo?"**_ sapa Junhong pada orang di seberang teleponnya. Dia berdiri dari tempatnya duduk di ranjangnya.

 _ **"Halo, apakah kau pacar orang yang bernama Daehyun?"**_ Bukan suara Daehyun yang terdengar melainkan suara seorang perempuan yang terdengar di telinganya.

 _ **"Ada apa? Kenapa kau menelponku menggunakan ponsel Dae oppa?"**_ tanya Junhong.

 _ **"Aku pejalan kaki yang membawa Daehyun ke rumah sakit. Dia mengalami kecelakaan karena mengebut. Aku tidak menemukan kontak bernama ayah atau ibu di ponselnya. Jadi, kuputuskan untuk menghubungimu. Maaf, karena dia kehilangan banyak darah dia tidak bisa diselamatkan,"**_ jelas perempuan itu panjang lebar. Lutut Junhong terasa lemas. Dia jatuh ke lantai. Air hangat terasa di pipinya.

"Tidak mungkin," bisik Junhong .

 _ **"Halo? Nona, apa kau baik-baik saja?"**_ tanya perempuan itu.

 _ **"Tidak. Aku tidak baik-baik saja. Di mana kau? Kau membawa Dae oppa ke rumah sakit mana?"**_ tanya Junhong .

 _ **"Rumah Sakit St. Agnes,"**_ jawab si penelpon. Junhong langsung menutup ponselnya.

Junhong menyambar kunci mobilnya. Dia keluar kamar. Berlari kecil menuju pintu rumahnya dan tak lupa menguncinya saat berada di luar. Dia menuju mobil hitamnya. Dia mengemudikan mobilnya dengan cepat. Dia membawa mobilnya melewati jalan tol. Junhong terus menambah kecepatan mobilnya. Dan saat sampai di tikungan tajam, dia membanting setirnya. Maksudnya menginjak rem tetapi rem mobilnya tak terinjak oleh kakinya. Teriakannya pun tak keluar saking takutnya. Mobilnya terpontang-panting, berputar-putar dan menimbulkan bunyi decitan. Akhirnya mobil itu menabrak pohon besar di pinggir jalan.

 **BRUK.**

"Aw," pekik Junhong saat dia tersadar dari tidurnya. Dia mengangkat pandangannya ke sekitarnya. Dia masih di kamarnya. Tapi bedanya, sekarang dia di lantai.

"Aku jatuh dari ranjang?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Dia berusaha duduk dari tempatnya jatuh. Dia menggosok bagian kepada yang terbentur dengan lantai.

Junhong mengambil ponselnya dan beberapa pesan dan beberapa panggilan di ponselnya. Dibukanya satu per satu. Semuanya dari Daehyun.

 **From : Dae-chagi**

 **Mian chagi. Aku terjebak macet.**

Dia mulai mengingat mimpinya. Dia jadi cemas dengan Daehyun.

 **Ting tong.**

Bel rumah Junhong terdengar. Tanda seseorang datang ke rumahnya. Junhong keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju pintu rumahnya. Dia membuka pintunya dan melihat sosok Daehyun membawa boneka beruang yang cukup besar. Junhong langsung berhambur ke dalam pelukan Daehyun .

Dia melepaskan pelukannya. "Oppa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Junhong seraya melihat wajah, tangan dan tubuh Daehyun . Berharap tak ada luka.

"Tidak. Kau kenapa?" tanya Daehyun. Junhong yang mendapat respon dingin seperti itu menghempaskan tangan Daehyun.

"Maaf, aku terlambat," kata Daehyun seraya tersenyum kepada Junhong . Dia memberikan bonekanya kepada Junhong.

"Tadi, janjinya jam berapa?"

"Jam tiga," kata Daehyun.

"Sekarang, jam berapa?" tanya Junhong.

"Jam tiga lebih sepuluh menit," jawab Daehyun seraya melihat jam tangannya.

Junhong mengambil boneka yang diberikan Daehyun . "Aku marah," kata Junhong seraya menggembungkan pipinya.

"marah?," kata Daehyun seraya mencubit pipi Junhong yang chubby. Junhong pun tersenyum melihat Daehyun yang baik-baik saja. Mungkin mimpi itu hanya memperingatkannya untuk tidak menyia-nyiakan Daehyun.

.

.

End

.

Gimana? Abstrak? Ini ide dadakan yang muncul di otak author di sela waktu makan malam

Review please ^^


End file.
